Dos Almas Sin Cuerpo
by JuuVeg SakuLi
Summary: Ella estaba en un cuerpo equivocado, en una época equivocada, Recuerdos equivocados, Juraba tener una historia con un ser que hace siglos ya no existía en la tierra. Sus cuerpos necesitaban una alma nueva, no una perturbada que ya había pisado la tierra anteriormente. Especial de Terror SakuraxShaoran (Halloween).


**Hecho Para El Especial De Halloween**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Dos Almas Sin Cuerpo.**

* * *

><p>No tenía idea de como había llegado a esas circunstancias. Pero si se recordaba corriendo bajo la lluvia cubierta con una seda, y no es que fuera dramático, es que si ella estuviera feliz la lluvia no se notaría.<p>

Pensó en él, mientras se paraba en medio de la carretera, agarrando y apretando su cabeza con fuerza, Podía notar que no pasaba ningún auto. ¿Por qué? O ya la habían atropellado y ella no se daba cuenta aún, pero el dolor no se iba con nada, lo cual mostraba que seguía en el mundo de los vivos.

A paso corto cruzó la otra mitad de la carretera que la separaba de un bosque. Y ya estaba allí.

_"La sangre bajaba desde su boca para doblar y llegar hasta el piso, para luego perderse y repetir lo mismo, pero con cada vez más potencia, cada vez el latido de su corazón se hacía más débil, su cabello castaño se veía ya negro y mojado,empapado de agua insistía en ahogarlo, sangre, aún no cerraba los ojos, de hecho, nunca los había tenido tan abiertos, para luego poder observar la figura que lo pasaba por alto, su pulmón estaba abierto, pero sin ningún daño, ese ser tenía experiencia con aquello. Pero no se apiadaba nunca y no lo haría. Pudo sentir como el filo del cuchillo rosar su boca, solo hacía falta un poco más de presión sobre él para que sus labios, que tantas veces habían soltado sonrisas de maravilla, se unieran a esa masacre"_

La chica de ojos verdes entró a una mansión que había en esos adentros, no le interesaba pero sabía que estaba abandonada, de no ser por estar llena de pasto y plantas en sus muros de ladrillo, y en especial una escalera que había, pero no era una escalera muy común, la escalera no guiaba hasta una puerta, sino a una ventana, la ventana más alta.

Al ingresar contempló el escenario, el horrible escenario. De la nada comenzó a sonar la canción que a su prometido y a ella tanto les gustaba, no era una canción de alegría, pero esa canción les recordaba al día en que se conocieron en momentos difíciles, aunque no sabía si más o igual que lo que estaba teniendo ella, sola. Nadie lo recordaba, Ella lo vio ahí tendido y muerto en un piso de madera, pero nadie más lo hacía, les decía su nombre y no lo reconocían, lo describía mental y físicamente y nadie aún se acercaba a lo que era el joven Li.

Junto con la melodía, Kinomoto sintió una presencia detrás suyo que la agarraba de la cintura, sin miedo observó hacia atrás con confianza, pues ya sabía quien era y tenía razón.

Ambos se besaron, Sakura siguió el mismo camino por el que iba su amado, comenzaron a bailar sobre la sangre que cubría el piso. La puerta se abrió lenta y ruidosamente, con sus crugidos.

Sakura al voltear para ver que expresión mostraba Shaoran, pero para ese momento ya no quedaba más que su cadáver, no el Shaoran que la acompañaba hace un rato y ella, solos, junto con esa sombra que caminaba con calma hacia la Ambarina.

Estaba viviendo muerta, De ella no tenía nada, Solo tenía su ser anterior, Sus recuerdos anteriores, Su vida anterior, No era una persona, Aunque todos la veían como una.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca y como el irresistente piso desgastado se rompía tras el impacto.

Y volvió a vivir la muerte. Cientos de años más tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia y sobretodo, la hayan entendido, intenté ser lo más, más clara posible pero tampoco quería quitarle el suspenso, Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews para asegurarme de que les gustó, ah y claro, lo que entendieron del fic, quería publicarlo en la noche como siempre publico todo, pero para qué esperar más. Besos <strong>


End file.
